1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device containing an inorganic photoelectric conversion film having stacked thereon an organic photoelectric conversion film, and an imaging device containing the photoelectric conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging system using a silver salt photosensitive material, which is represented by a color negative photosensitive material and a color reversal photosensitive material, and a camera is being replaced by a digital camera using a solid imaging system, such as CCD and CMOS, owing to the convenience thereof. However, in a system having a three-color mosaic filter applied to a single-plate sensor used in the current solid imaging system, a high resolution cannot be obtained since one pixel of the light receiving device corresponds to one of blue light, green light and red light. Paying attention to a unit pixel, incident light having a wavelength outside the range of the desired color is absorbed by the color filter and is not effectively utilized, which brings about drawbacks in image quality as compared to the imaging system using a silver salt photosensitive material and a camera. Furthermore, since blue light, green light and red light are detected at different positions, color separation occurs to cause false color in some cases, and thus an optical low-pass filter is necessarily used to cause light loss.
In order to eliminate the problems, such a solid imaging system has been developed that blue light, green light and red light are detected at the same position with separation in the depth direction of silicon (as described, for example, in JP-A-2002-513145).
In order to improve the color reproducibility, furthermore, such an imaging device is also disclosed that has a first light receiving part detecting light having a first wavelength range and a second light receiving part detecting light having a second wavelength range, in which at least a part of incident light is received by the second light receiving part after passing through the first light receiving part (as described, for example, in JP-A-2003-332551).
However, these systems are still insufficient in studies on color reproducibility, resolution and SN ratio, and are inferior to the imaging system using a silver salt photosensitive material and a camera.